Unbearable Love
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: A KD modern fic! Kel and Yuki's friendship was tested when a certain blueeyed young man came into their lives, but it was soon mended when a green eyed doctor came too. Their love was challenged when betrayel and honor enter. Well they survive?
1. feelings

_K/D, Y/N fics rules, but it's not necessarily a KD fic…I might change the plot a little as I go along. Anyways, enjoy._

Unbearable Love

Prologue

"Oh, Kel, look at that blue-eyed lifeguard, isn't he handsome?" Yuki whispered to Kel. However, Kel wasn't paying attention. She was trying to decide whether to go swimming in the ocean or to tan some more with Yuki and Shinko. Finally, the swimming part won because on a hot, sunny day like today, a dip in the ocean was very attempting…

"I'm in for a swim, I'll be back soon." Kel called out over her shoulders to the girls. Carefully, she stepped into the water, coolness washed over her and she began to drift on her back. She didn't know how much time escaped as she looked at the shore again, what she saw horrified her. She was miles away from the shore and there were the tides…at this time, coming out and it would pull her farther away from the shore.

Kel began to swim for her life. All those years of water training paid off as she realized that she was getting closer to the shore. Then, something made her turned and looked back; terror seized her and she began to swim like crazy. However, she didn't see the surfer until they crashed…

Dom saw the shark before the girl did and he tried to shout, but he knew she wouldn't hear him, so he raced down from his chair and plunged into the water. The salty seawater stung him, but he managed to grab a piece of drift wood and swam toward the failing girl.

A big splash sounded as he surfaced and he caught up on what's going on. The girl had crashed into a surfer. Dom cursed, there would be one more person for him to rescue!

The shark was almost on them now, the surfer was conscious but not the girl, she was sinking into the bottom. Seeing that the surfer was defending himself with his board, Dom dived under to retrieve the unconscious girl. When he dragged her onto the surface, he saw a rescue boat had come for them. Hauling her aboard, he suddenly remembered how good it felt when the girl was pressing against his chest and how soft her hands felt when he grabbed it…Dom shook the thought away, He didn't even knew her and yet, he have someone else to save at this moment.

Coming up behind the surfer, he ordered him to the boat and took up the job of keeping the shark busy. Dom struck its eyes again and again, but the shark wasn't going to give up when it had a promising meal on its plate. Finally Dom heard voices behind him. Still keeping his distance with the shark, he climbed into the boat and it sped off toward the shore.

Dom turned to the unconscious girl lying beside him, she was beautiful in her own ways, long lashes, soft lips…too bad he was engaged with another or he would love to court her.

They arrived ashore and Dom's thoughts were broken. Thanking Owen, who drove the boat, as he dragged the girl to the sandy beach. He realized that his friends did a very good job of keeping people out of the water for now and Merric was trying to calm people down as best as he possibly could.

Dom leaned toward and hesitated before doing the mouth-to-mouth rescue, after all, her life came first before his honor or his pounding heart.

Kel awoke, choking and gasping for air. For a moment, she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was something hit her across the head and then she blacked out.

Someone handed her a cup of water. Looking around, this 'someone' was the blue-eyed lifeguard Yuki was talking about earlier. Having recovered from her choke on the seawater, she choked on the water she was drinking. He was so handsome close up, even if his cloth was wet and his hair plastered on his forehead, his blue eyes stood out more than ever and it was gazing at her curiously. Kel found her hard to breath.

"Thank…you." Kel managed to choke out.

"Ummm…you're welcome." Dom said. Now he knew how it felt when those poets wrote about falling into a woman's eyes or how powerful it was.

"Oh, Kel, are you alright? We were worried to death…" Yuki came running up with Shinko at her heel, when she saw the lifeguard beside Kel, she stopped short and Shinko crashed into her. "Did I interrupting something?"

"No." Kel and Dom said at the same time.

"Good." Yuki pulled on a flirtatious mask. "Would you care for a drink? The stand is not far off." Without waiting for a reply, she linked her arm through the lifeguard's and dragged him away.

Shinko shook her head. "Yuki had forgotten what she was here for!"

"Let her go, she is in a crush." Kel murmured half-heartedly as she stared after Yuki and her handsome companion. It seems to Kel that he had taken a piece of her heart with him when he left, however, she couldn't be sure.

_Well, Yuki is in love and so is Kel. A major conflict between friendships .Now, Dom has a fiancée, a new character. I have so many ideas on this, I doubt I will ever run out…just kidding. Tell me if I should continue with my idea, or suggest something, whichever way, I love to hear from you._

_Thanks,_

_Sorceress Shadow Rain._


	2. fiancee

_I hope you guys like this chapter. And keep reviewing, those reviews really made my day! Enjoy._

Chapter1

"Kel, he is so handsome. I would rather be chased by a shark then rescued by him than sitting on the beach talking about him. It's more romantic." Yuki said dreamily, ever since she came back from the little drink that the blue-eyed lifeguard brought for her, Yuki hadn't stopped talking about him.

"Um-hum." Kel said absentmindedly. She was thinking her own thoughts about the same guy. She remembered his warm mouth on hers, his eyes and his broad, strong looking shoulders. She found herself wondering how comfortable it must be when she leaned on that same tanned, muscular body with a strong arm wrapped around her. Kel ignored those feelings, she wasn't even sure he noticed her if she was not chased by a shark. But something about him left a hollow space in her heart.

"…and his name is Dom. Ah, Dom, he will be my true love…" Yuki rattled on.

"Oh, please! Don't you have a boyfriend somewhere!" Shinko looked up from her magazine, "and I bet you will find another guy to sweet on within a week and you would dump that Dom guy on the same day like you did to your last boyfriend!"

"No way, Dom is for me and I can feel it!" Yuki rushed to her own defense.

"How would you be sure he loves you back?" Shinko shot back.

"If he is so willing to buy me a drink and a lot of sweets," Yuki started and Kel almost laughed, Yuki was big on sweets. "I think he loves me enough to take a walk with me and he flirted with me too!"

"For all you know, he might be trying to get rid of you, buying you a drink and some sweets, Yuki!" Shinko argued. "And a walk? He asked for that or did you?"

A blush crept into Yuki's face and she looked flushed. "No comment on that, Shinko. It's none of your business. He loves me and that's the fact!"

"Still, how can you be so sure?" Shinko asked. "For all you know, he could be married and yet, you flirted without knowing?" Shinko asked, "I wouldn't do that!"

"Stop it, you guys! I invite you two over to my cabin for the weekend because I wanted us to spend some times together, not for you guys to fight!" Kel snapped at both of them. Shinko was right; Kel shouldn't take Dom so personally, what if he was married already? A very big headache threatened to overwhelm her, Kel stood up. "I'm going for a walk, by myself. I have thoughts to sort out…by myself!" Kel add extra pressure in her words as both Yuki and Shinko opened their mouth to protest. Without wait for them to say anything, she was out of the door. But not before she heard Shinko remarked, "Don't you think we should go after her? After all, she was almost drowned today…"

Whatever Yuki said was lost in the wind as she run down her driveway of her parents' cabin and walk toward the mall at the corner.(it's truly her parents' cabin, but she was just saying its hers to stop the arguments.) Somehow, she wanted to get as far away from the beach as possible, but the thought about that lifeguard was always not far away.

She was there for vacation, not to worry about getting a boyfriend. In fact, she didn't want to have any boyfriend just yet, the last one broke her heart and she had not yet recovered from that blow.

As she approached the centre of the little town where most shops lined up, she began to window shopping. Suddenly ahead of her, she saw the blue-eyed lifeguard. What was his name? Dot? Don? No, Dom, yes that was it. Dom. She was about to call out to him and say a thank you when she realized that he was with someone else, someone he was holding so close…

Kel wasn't watching where she was going and walked into a little girl who was sucking a lollipop. The little girl started to cry. Her mother walked over and picked up her. "Watch where you are going!" The woman warned. But Kel wasn't listening, as soon as the girl started to cry, everyone on the sidewalk turned to stare. Kel quickly ducked into a near by shop and hoped Dom haven't seen her.

Kel had longed to comfort the girl, but she didn't dare to let Dom know that she was following him. She had a reputation among her friends as the Protector of Small and mostly that was true. Because of her size, she settled cases of bullies one over another, she had rescued tons of small kids to be punched or their money been stolen over her years in school and it was time she had a reputation of it.

Casually pretending that she saw enough of the shop, she walked onto the sidewalk again. Dom and that girl were already two blocks ahead. Kel hurried to catch up, when she was close enough, she saw with horror that they were kissing. Their bodies were so close together that looked like they were glued together.

Kel turned away, embarrassed and thought that Shinko was right; he did have a sweetheart already. Something made her to look at who Dom was kissing again; she recognized who he was holding immediately. Spoiled Raina!

Raina was one of Kel's school mate, they were always rivals. She was very spoiled by her super rich dad and adored by boys. The only tragic in her _perfect_ life was that her mother's death. Her mother had died giving birth to her, but she always had a choice; either she lives, or Raina lives. She chose Raina and died shortly after the unsuccessful birth. Raina was a very pretty girl, she have long lashes and big blue eyes. Long blond hair flow past her waist and sparkling jewels anywhere she can manage. It's a boy's dream to marry one so rich and so beautiful; however they couldn't see pass the person behind the blond who didn't care about others unless she had to care in order to get what she wanted.

And now, Raina was going through the 'care' part in order to marry Dom, she was pretending to care about Dom just to marry him or some other reasons. Kel peeked at the couple again. They were sitting on the edge of a water fountain. Dom said something and Raina laughed at whatever he had said and then said something in return. Kel pulled up her hood and walked casually but really slowly past the couple.

"…Who else did you invite to our wedding?" Raina said sweetly, battering her eyelashes.

"Oh, Owen, you know the one who always say, 'it's so jolly…'" Dom paused.

Raina laughed. "Who else?"

"You know Owen's pal, Merric? I invited him too. Oh, and there is my teacher, Roaul, he was married to Buri; we went to his wedding this spring. Remember him?" Dom asked Raina and looked down at her leaning on his chest. Why didn't he felt as thrilled at her action as the unconscious girl this afternoon made him feel?

"Yes, yes. Oh, Dom! I can't wait for our wedding day. I wanted it as perfect as Rowl and Buli's." Raina sighed.

"It's Raoul and Buri dear." Carefully, Dom corrected.

"Oh, yes, of course." Raina said carelessly.

Kel had heard enough. Turning on her heels, she stomped away. Knowing fully well when she broke the news to Yuki, she would be heartbroken.

And Kel's.

_How did you like that? I introduced the fiancée, at first, I wanted someone from the book, but I couldn't think of any, so I just made up a character. Please review, it really makes me happy…very happy!_

Thanks

Responses at the bottom.

Sorceress Shadow Rain.

Shyllaa: I know! I love the fluffs too.

jasmineb: Then I'll carry on. And if I'm making this a KD or DY fic, Dom has to get out of that fiancée! Just watch how I put those two together. LOL

nativewildmage: I'm like you, starting so many good stories but never finish one! I might not kill that fiancée but I will hook those loving birds up! I'll update as soon as possible.

On top of cloud 9:I'm sorry that I jumped into conclusion so quickly, but I just assumed you like KD or KN fics! Sorry but thanks. And I'll keep going.

Ms.Aly: I'll add another chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing!

USNA to lazy to log in: if you think so, I'll continue this. Truthfully, even if you guys said I shouldn't, I will still continue with this. I had so many good ideas that I feel like bursting! LOL

The Hobbit Lass: Modern day stories are easy to write. Especially this one, in the book, Dom and Kel never had any magic so it made this story easy to write. I agree with you about poor Dom, but I'll hook him up!

thingy of um thingyness: I'll continue! I promise.

Sunkissed Guacamole: it's modern Kel now. Glad you like this story. I'll bring Neal into the picture soon enough when I felt Yuki had enough with Dom. LOL

ArcherofDarkness and Callie: Glad you liked this. I'm planning more fluffs and of course, some broken hearts…and disappointments…and…you will see!

Thanks again for the reviews, you guys. Hope to see you again on the reviewing list!


	3. Friendship

I'm going to another vacation on Thursday, so I won't be updating for a while! Enjoy this last chapter before I go!

Chapter2

"I don't believe it. Kel, I know you are in love with Dom, but you can't have him. He is mine and I wish you could stop lying to get him." Yuki said in determination after a while of silence when Kel told what she saw in the mall. "After all, we were friends."

"What do you mean 'were'? Are we still are?" Kel demanded, near to tears.

"No if you are doing this to me in order to get my Dom!" Yuki said in disgust.

"Look Yuki, even if you don't believe me, I believe what I've heard. I'm through with him and I'm not about to give up our friendship because of a boy." Kel managed a smile. "Can't we be friends again and I swear, I'll keep my hands or eyes off him."

Shinko giggled, and Yuki managed a small smile. "If we are going to be friends, we mustn't fight. You have to promise Dom is all mine."

"He is all yours." Kel promised.

"Sound like you guys are trading something rather than mending a friendship over a boy!" Shinko said.

All girls laughed. However, Kel's heart ached because Yuki wouldn't believe her, they were friends, right? And friends trust each other, they believed one another! Yuki would learn her lesson soon enough. Then, she would have no doubts ever again about Kel.

"Are we still in for a relaxed afternoon at the beach?" Yuki asked.

"Are you saying that because you look forward to see that handsome lifeguard again?" Shinko teased.

"See, you admitted yourself that he is handsome!" Yuki pointed out.

"He is, any girls can say the same thing, but if I were my ma, she would say, 'if that man has no brain behind those pasted-on charms, he isn't the man for you!'" Shinko said.

"Hey, are you saying that Dom got no brain? Because I can tell you right now that he got plenty of them!" Yuki protested and acted as if she was hurt by that remark.

"Come on girls, we have a sunny afternoon ahead." Kel said as she gathered up her things.

"Just remember, no more swim for you missy." Shinko teased.

"Yah, you don't want to be chased by that same shark again!" Yuki smiled. "If I needed to be saved, Kel, don't get me. It's time to show why are those lifeguard being paid so highly…"

"Don't worry; I won't go near the ocean for a while. My head still sore from yesterday." Kel informed them.

Laughing, the three girls linked their arms and headed to the beach for another relaxing afternoon.

Quickly, Dom stripped down his nice suite and put on the lifeguard t-shirt over his head. Raina had wanted kisses after kisses. At last, he forced his way to the beach in a trot, still sparing three more minutes for him to change.

One more minute. He grabbed the whistle and headed out to take his shift. Breathing the sea air, he calmed himself down a little before he reached the stand.

"Hey Dom, right on time. How was your date?" Owen said with a smirk.

"You really don't like her do you?" Dom said accusingly.

"Now, now, now, when did I say that?" Owen asked innocently.

"It's written all over your face, Mr. Jolly!" Dom said as Owen slowly climbed out of the chair and stretched.

"Not fair! You always get the exciting things, girls…sharks…people drowning…actions… excitement…adventures. I haven't moved a muscle on my shift yesterday or today! And man, some action we had there, yesterday! It's all so jolly for you." Owen said admiringly, "I blamed it on your good luck!"

Dom laughed. However, as Owen mentioned yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about that girl. What was she doing right now? Did she even remember him? Will she make herself available today as yesterday she had?

Dom scanned the water surface after he climbed on to the chair, everything seemed alright, and he went back to his thinking.

That girl was so lovely; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Although he should be gazing and thinking only about Raina and their wedding, but she was a different kind of beauty, a beauty hiding inside of her, not at the outside like Raina. 'Too bad I didn't even think about asking her for her name. No, you can't have anything to do with her, or anybody else, like that girl…what was her name? Oh yes, Yuki.' Yuki was the kind of girl his meathead cousin would want for a bride, 'hey there was an idea, why don't I introduce her to Meathead? That will save me a lot of trouble trying to get that girl like other guys without hurting her feelings. I could…'

Dom had no more time to plan as a scream interrupted his thoughts. 'Rats, I should have spotted trouble before it actually happened; I just hope I wouldn't get fired for this.' Dom thought uneasily as he scanned the horizon. No sharks. Then, he looked at the water closer to the shore, there, a figure was waving wildly. He was not sure why that girl was screaming, the water couldn't be past her stomach at the most. However, Dom went to her anyways.

Wading into the water, he arrived at the girl's side. One look on her face told her she had faked the whole thing, but he picked her up and carried her to the shore anyways. It was the girl who had dragged him away yesterday. Yuki, the girl he was about to introduce to Neal, the only meathead in his family. When he picked her up, she smiled sweetly at him and said in a quiet voice. "Thank you for saving my life."

It was all Dom could do from giving Yuki an ungentlemanly like snort. Life? She was not even close to drowning. She could stand up and half of her would still be above the water. "My pleasure, ma'am." Dom said politely instead.

"No need to call me ma'am. Yuki, remember?" She battered her lashes so fast that Dom thought for a minute that something was in her eyes instead of she was flirting with him.

As he put her down on the sandy beach, he heard laughter nearby. Glancing up, he saw two girls rolling around the sand, holding their stomach, laughing their heads off. What could be so funny? "Don't mind Kel and Shinko, they are my friends." Yuki had obviously saw Dom looking and miraculously, she changed from fake coughs to fake smiles and tug his arm to go the other way. However, Dom wasn't paying attention. He had just caught the girl he was dreaming about all day.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing out the tall girl with hazel, dreamy eyes.

"Oh, her. Her name is Keladry, we call her Kel. However, let's don't mind her; would you like a walk up beach with me?" Yuki asked sweetly.

"Sorry, I've got work to do. But I would gladly escort you to see a friend of mine. No, lets put it this way. A cousin of mine and after yesterday, I told him all about how sweet you are, he was very eager to meet with you. How about I meet you here in exactly half an hour?" Dom suggested.

"You did? Oh that's so sweet, Dom. I'd love to." Yuki said and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Um..Yes…I've got a job to do. See you in half an hour." Dom said.

Yuki just giggled and walked up to join her friends on the beach.

Dom watched her as she left. Kel, what a lovely name. He was still dreaming about Kel as he slowly climbed up onto the chair once again.

As some of us knew already, we are forbid to answer our reviewers in the chapter anymore. So I'll try to answer some in the author's notes. Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yuki was acting a little bit weird because she was in love. (So was Dom.) As you can see, I'll bring Neal into the picture really soon. Kel was semi conscious when Dom did the rescue breathing. After all, it was just a hit on the head. So that's how Kel remembered his lips. Hope you would stick around to read that! Plz review if you've read this, I'd love to hear from you.

Reviews at the bottom.

Thanks

Sorceress Shadow Rain

Again, reviews would really be lovely if you've read this…I hope to see you telling me ideas soon!


End file.
